


Pulled from the Silver Screen

by JC_Writes



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Ink Machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JC_Writes/pseuds/JC_Writes
Kudos: 5





	Pulled from the Silver Screen

Darkness. It was all that I knew. The darkness was around me, and it consumed me. Sharp horns pointed on my head. A flashing, never-changing grin. A skeletal body. And ink, so much ink. The endless flows of ink controlled my body.  
I wasn't always like this. I remember times of joy, and happiness, with friends. A wolf, forever hungry, and an angel. The freedom, and the fun! It was endless. Forever enjoying the purity of life, and spreading a little happiness and trouble everywhere.  
I remember being aware I was watched. I was scared at first, but then I realized there was no harm in it. I made more elaborate pranks, and sometimes I could hear the laughter of children, on the other side of the silver screen.  
But one day, I felt a pull. An hole in the ground tore open, and a huge black hand, covered in ink, came out of it and grabbed me. Boris grabbed my hand. He strained to pull me out, but the large hand was too strong. I screamed, “Let go, Boris, while you still can! Old friend, this is the end for me. Let go so you can enjoy your life.”  
A look of terror came over his face, and my closest friend Boris the Wolf let go of my hand. I saluted to him as it slowly pulled me down. I saw him blink, and a sparkle of light off water caught my eye, and tears dripped down his face. I looked up at him, my own eyes glistening. Then the hole closed, and the pain began.  
Eternal pain. That's all I knew in those moments. I don't know how long it lasted, or if I screamed, or if I even moved. But I felt pure pain, and consuming darkness. Ink swirled around me, consuming me. And I was changed. I got taller, my hands became claws, my horns elongated, and my mouth stretched into a permanent smile. The power of this dark, evil, thick ink took over my body. My own mind was shoved aside, and the machine put its own power in the place of it.  
I dropped out of the machine, and I watched, unable to do anything, as my body looked up. A bald man stood above me, looking interested. Few people were in the room, only three. My head went down, and I saw myself. Coated with ink, skeletal, long, thin arms and legs. But all sight was almost behind a veil, like a cloud of darkness was always in front of me.  
A man carrying a wrench, and wearing a mask of my face, said, “Our savior has arrived! He will set us free!”  
The man not carrying anything turned to the masked man, and said, “Sammy, this creature is definitely not Bendy. What are you thinking? This... monstrosity is not my grand cartoon character.”  
The third man, who was holding a pipe and a small hammer, put his hand on the shoulder of the bald one. “Joey, I think this thing looks soulless. Lost. The... creatures from the machine need a soul. But we can't do that... can we?”  
Joey snorted. “Souls?” he said, “That's easy! We have plenty of souls. I own thousands!”  
I was frightened. What was this man doing? How could he talk about innocent people like one would talk about a stamp collection? I felt the evil power of the machine fill with glee. It relished in the torture and death of others. And it would even kill these people, the ones who made it, just to feel their suffering.  
“But...” said the third man, “Joey, that's not right. You can't just kill innocent people! I know your dream is to have people meet the characters in your amusement park that you're designing, but you can't do this! I won't let you.”  
Joey turned to him, rage in his eyes. “You're fired, Tom!” he spat, “You can't tell me what a can and can't do, but I'll tell you what I will do!. Dreams come true. I'll make mine come true if it's the last thing I do.”  
Tom crossed his arms, towering over Joey. Tom poked him in the chest. “Then I'll just take the machine I built,” he said, “And I'll leave.”  
Joey smirked. “That was your one flaw, Tommy,” he said, “You didn't fully read the contract. Legally, that-” he pointed at the machine- “is mine, and only mine. You no longer have any claim over it.”  
Tom opened his mouth, then closed it. He then turned, picked up his toolbox, and walked out.  
Sammy leaned towards Joey. “Sheep are roaming away,” he said creepily, “Shall I reign him into his pen once more?”  
Joey thought for a second, then smiled. “Not yet, Sammy,” he said, “I've got big plans for all the people here.”  
Sammy nodded, and walked out of the room.  
Joey smiled at me, and took a step towards me. The soul in my twisted body hissed. “No need to be angry or scared, my friend,” he said, “I know that my Bendy is in you. I helped make him. Dear old Henry thought you up, and I helped make you real. You've brought so much joy to kids! Dreams do come true. You will be freed from this body, and people will see your true self. It will be amazing!”  
Joey turned around, and motioned for.. us... to follow. We walked into another room, and Joey stopped. “The other employees, other than Sammy, would hate to see you. It would terrify them, and I don't want people scared out of jobs. So if you stay here, I'll regularly come visit you. And eventually, you will be set free! The world will see your true self.”  
I felt the machine's soul almost smile even larger. True self, indeed.

Twenty-seven years later...

The mental strain was too great. I had maintained a very small bit of control, like not killing Henry at Sammy's offering. Poor old Henry. The other ink monsters felt betrayed by him, for he had left them here. But I knew differently. Henry didn't leave us on purpose, for he didn't even know us.  
But when he entered the realm of the machine's consciousness, I lost all control. All I could do was watch, for I couldn't even close my eyes. The machine had claimed me now. I don't know if I would escape when it exited this realm. I wouldn't care if I died. All I want is this torture to end.  
I watched, terrified for this middle-aged man, as the machine in my body chased him. He raced through this twisted dimension, barely escaping, as he ducked in and out of rooms. Eventually, we were back into the room where the machine took full control.  
Henry ran, and inserted a reel into the projector. The machine came in, and bared its huge mouth of sharp teeth. Then it paused and looks at the projector.  
We started to fade away. For the first time, I felt fear in the machine. Henry watched as our body disintegrated. But I knew my fate was here. The traces of the machine vanished. For a few seconds, I was just me. For the first time in almost thirty years, I wasn't being controlled. I looked at Henry, and smiled. He smiled sadly back. And then the eternal sleep came over me, and the world went dark. But not an evil dark this time. A peaceful, quiet darkness.  
My time was over. The studio would collapse, and the creatures fade, and this evil would be over. And I, for the first time in decades, was just me. Bendy.


End file.
